Trolley is a small handcart convenient for short-distance transport of a small amount of goods. It is commonly used in daily life, especially for leisure, travel, shopping, goods and delivery, and even used on business trip. The existing portable trolleys are not easy to fold generally, i.e., the size of them is still very large after folding, failing to realize maximum folding, and inconvenient to store and carry.
To solve these problems, the Chinese patent (CN Patent No.: ZL01811289.7) discloses the following technical scheme, wherein there is a optional folding frame; said frame can hold the storage pocket when it is open or in use, forming a rectangle trolley body with an opening on the top; said frame includes sides and underpan array, said side corresponding to the frame includes two connecting rods hinged at the central point, and the end corresponding to each side is provided with a sleeve, pin bolts and vanes to realized rotatable connection; bottom array, or underpan array, includes many support rods and a bearing part basically located at the center of the underpan array; one end of each support rods is hinged with the bearing part, and the other is hinged with the bottom of the connecting rods corresponding to sides; in the process of folding, all the connecting rods and support rods corresponding to each side contract inwardly with the bearing part as the center, and in the process of contraction, the bearing part moves upwards and vertically to realized connection and fold of each side. The folding mode with existing technologies is generally to exert force on each side from outside to inside to make each side close to the bearing part at the center, which is strenuous and inconvenient. The trolley's frame mainly comprises four sides, wherein connecting support rods used for connecting the upper and lower hinged ends of sides are not provided, so this invention can not be used for high-duty support.
In addition, a rivet mechanism is provided at the bottom corners of the storage pocket of the present invention to fix the bottom of the storage pocket and the frame together; the fringe of storage pocket and the upper part of the frame are fastened to realize the fixation of storage pocket; because storage pocket is generally made of soft or flexible materials such as cloth or plastics and only fixed at the ends of frame and four corners, and because the fringe of storage pocket between the two ends keeps in a hanging state for a long term without any support part, the storage pocket is easy to be destroyed due to insufficiency of strength.
Finally, due to limitation of folding structure of trolley frames of the previous patents, the trolley′ handle is integrated with the connecting rods, and it is in tilt setting when being used or connected with two ends corresponding to the frame and parallel to frame ends. This handle design has limitations in practical operation. It can not be used by people of different heights; it is convenient to push but can not be pulled.